Another Zoids Tournament
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: filled-up! Bit and the crew enter a tournament against brandy-new characters! Lots o' laughs! Many of you know already! Check it out! ...Sadly discontinued...
1. Meet the Higherups and the Reporters!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I was formally known as The Blue Prince by my account was destroyed so I'm back as this. I almost have all the info I need for characters but not quite. Just see the note at the end.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids.  
  
Zoids Tournament  
  
Two guys enter, one with a nice blue suit on and an obnoxious red  
stripped tie, the other, baggy orange shirt with orange pants to match.  
  
The suited one spoke first, "Hey everyone! My names Kevin and this  
here," he pulls Zack from the ground where he was playing with the grass,  
"is my good buddy Zack! We're your official behind-the-scenes reporters  
for the up coming Zoids Tournament!!" Kevin then gave a huge grin and  
elbowed Zack.  
  
"Huh-wha..." Zack shook his messy blond hair and looked around. "Are  
we on?"  
  
"Yes you idiot!" Kevin hissed.  
  
"Oh... Umm... Hi. My name's Zack, I'm fourteen, I have grey eyes  
and... Umm... Back to you Kevin!!!"  
  
Kevin shook his head and ran a hair through his spiky blond hair,  
"Sorry folks, Zack's a bit... misinformed you might say."  
  
"Yeah! Owww! What was that for?" Zack rubbed his head.  
  
"Never mind. Anyhoo, since you're here watching us be bad reporters,  
we might as well go see who will be in the tournament." The two walked  
towards the large building behind them and walked in. They flashed their  
ID badges to the guards and continued until they came to a door. Kevin  
knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi. I'm with the behind-the-scenes reporting crew and we'd like to  
know if you could answer a few questions!"  
  
"Yeah! And do you have any booze!"  
  
"Zack!!!! What the hell!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Well boys, what can we do for you? Or do you want a job here?" A  
few people around the table laughed at the lead man's joke.  
  
"Well, I'm sixteen, Zack's fourteen, I dunno..."  
  
"Never mind. What did you boys want to know?"  
  
"Well," Zack spoke up, "Who's in the tournament so far?"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't give you all the details but we've got a few  
teams put together. Are you interested in who's in each team?"  
  
"YES PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
The higher-ups around the table winced at the high pitch yell. "Well,  
we've assembled two teams so far. It's rather hard figuring out which  
teams will kill their own teamma- I mean which fighters will work the  
best together, balancing out their skills and showing their true  
potential."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kevin, I'm hungry... Kevin?" Zack nudged his friend awake.  
  
"I... What I... Thanks for your info but we must be going!"  
  
"But we don't know who the teams are and-" he was cut off as Kevin  
grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.  
  
"What a bunch of idiots!" The higher-ups laughed and then continued  
putting the fighters into teams where they'd most likely have problems.  
  
_~*~_  
  
Alright! Sorry about that guys but the new rules came in and I didn't get on in time to fix it before they killed the story.  
  
1)Lonestar, 2)OrangeGirlExplosion, 3)Twilight Canel, 4)Coffee Luv, 5)  
Linkin Park 13567, 6)Spectral Ambomination, 7)Mike9, 8)clawpaw,  
9)Hamtaro Assasin, 10)starkitsune, 11)Kitai Matsuru, 12)Iron Protector  
of the Art, 13)Bluefly7, 14)Solo, 15)Kat mage, 16)ibrihim arttilies,  
17)Mike, 18)Biddett da Pigeon Stalker  
  
I think some of you people might have actually given me the info but like I said, it's gone now...  
-19)Wolf Youkai64- Remember, you're already in but you needed to fix the  
ammo amount.  
-Zapper Zako- Hair, eyes, clothing?  
-Dragon Shadow 1- one person please?  
-That's nice go away- fix almost every thing from personality to looks.  
-AibouEnjeruAibou- I needed a physical description, how they acted and  
what the Zoid is.  
-Charles Roberts AKA Lighting- One character with a personality.  
  
So? Here's the start! You've meet the lovely reporters and the higher- ups. This should be good I'm hoping. Anyhoo, please, re-review the info I need if I've specified and let me know what you think! Also, I need team names!!!!! Review! 


	2. Meet Some of the Pilots!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Sorry 'bout the wait! Finals and holiday stuff! I've kinda been tied up. First off, I wanna thank everyone who sent me bios. Not everyone got in but for those of you who did, you're in for an amusing ride I hope!! ^_^;... If you didn't make it, I'd be very happy if you still gave me some input. Ideas are always welcome! Anyhoo, I'll start the story, the results will be announced in the story, I think... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. For the time being though, I own the characters my wonderful friends sent me!!  
  
~Another Zoids Tournament  
  
"Hey everyone! Kevin here with my good friend Zack! We've been told that the contestant spots have been filled and teams have been picked!! The higher-ups have invited us to visit and they'll explain the line up. Zack? Are you listening?" Kevin poked his friend. "ZACK!!!"  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!!! Huh? What'd I do?"  
  
"Higher-ups, interview some contestants, buffet table..."  
  
"Hell yeah! Booze?"  
  
"Zack, you're under age." Kevin sighed and turned as a guy walked up. "Hi! You're tall..."  
  
"Howdy ya'll. The name's Bryce Lancer." He shook Kevin's hand, "Goin' for the gold ya might say." He gave a big laugh and shook his head. "I'm hopin' to win. Just hope my teammates are the friendly type!" He ran a hand through his dark brown hair.  
  
"So you're in the tournament."  
  
"Why yes I am."  
  
"Oh... You're soooooo tall!! Can you slam dunk in basketball? If you can, can you help me reach the net? Also, are you over 21, I'd really appreciate it if you could buy me-" Zack was beat down by Kevin with a really large fan.  
  
"Sorry about Zack, he's easily excitable. By the way, my name's Kevin. And you've already met Zack... We're the 'behind-the-scenes' reporters."  
  
"I figured that since I saw the camera crew following ya guys. Hope ya'll don't mind me jumpin' in like this."  
  
"No! We were actually going to find some contestants anyway. Right Zack?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..." Zack quickly covered as Kevin gave him a death glare, "Yeah... We were..."  
  
"Okay... Well, I'm supposed to go meet the rest of my team so, I'll be seein' ya'll around then?"  
  
"Yup, nice to meet to you."  
  
"Thanks, see ya'll boys!" Bryce then walked off.  
  
"Wow... Cowboys are real... Hey Kevin? Weren't we supposed to go to the buffet? Not interview people. That was much later, when they are eating. Kinda sounds like a telemarketer... I hate when they call me during dinner..." Then a stampede of people ran by yelling about teams.  
  
One girl who almost trampled Zack stopped and stuck out her tongue. "Orange looks horrible on you." She then ran off before Zack could catch her. Her laughter echoed off.  
  
"She... That... How... Arg! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE WEENY!!!!"  
  
"Zack, calm yourself. We might as well see why those people are running."  
  
"Yeah... and when I find her... I'll KILL her... Bwahaha..."  
  
"..."  
  
Kevin and Zack made their way towards the growing number of people. A huge board/sign thingy (A/N- hehe) posted 24 pilots with a picture, their Zoids and which team they're on.  
  
"Hey... that's the little-"  
  
"ZACK!"  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything that bad..." Zack pouted then continued, "She made fun of my clothes!! I can't believe she's a Zoid pilot! I'll kill her when we interview her! She's like what, ten? I'll beat the crap out-"  
  
"ZACK!!"  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT KEVIN!!!! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!?!?!"  
  
"Zack, first off, calm yourself. Second off, watch the language. Third off, buffet table."  
  
"WHERE?!?!" Zack then began looking around like crazy. Then he spotted the girl who insulted his clothes. "YOU!!!!" He pointed, "MUST DIE!!!!!"  
  
The girl turned around and gave a smirk. "Just try ugly."  
  
Zack let loose an angry war cry and charged the girl. She side steps Zack and in the process, trips him, sending him face first into the dirt. "Ahhhhhhmmmmm.... EWWWW!!! This doesn't even taste like dirt!!"  
  
"You know how dirt tastes? Man, you are pathetic!" She said goodbye to the people she was talking with and went to leave, still snickering about Zack.  
  
"You... what is your name... evil creature..." Zack was struggling to get up.  
  
"Snot Brehm. And yours?"  
  
"Zack. Someday, in your sleep, I'll kill you... Orange is a good color on me... My mom said so..."  
  
"Your mom...? Bwahahahaha!!! You still believe your mom!!! She just said that to make you feel better! That shad eof orange and your hair color don't match!"  
  
"Well, your hair is blue!! It's unnatural!"  
  
"Nothing wrong with it, black clothes and blue hair go fine." She shifted the beanie on her head, "Well, nice meetin' ya moron but I gottta go meet the rest of my teammates! Bye moron!!"  
  
"I'll get you! You wait Snot!" Zack yelled after her and got up to find the buffet table. "Snot," he muttered, "What a stupid name. I'll get her though... revenge shall be mine... I'm not a moron... Well maybe a little..." He took one last glance back up at the board/sign thingy (A/N- hehe), just so he could tell Kevi that he actually paid attention. It read:  
  
Blitz Team- Bit Cloud, Lina Taruos and Brad (I don't remember his last name!). Team Neostorm- Bryce Lancer, Ace and Snot Brehm. Team Silver Fury- Dr. Ivan Srcourge, Victor Frost and Mika Atsui. Team Crimson Flare- Ruby Winter, Blue Flyhight and Rayna Tristan. Team Dark Chaos- Vamp Smite, Kat and Jayson. Team Miso Soup- Star Bolter, Touji Spade and Grit. Team Golden Arch- Monty Humphree, Aeries Nomeska and Serval. Team Metal Rose- Mercedes Bonita, Ibrihim Arttilies and Karbon.  
  
"What a bunch of weirdos... I'm not even gonna look at the Zoids, I'm confused enough. I need free buffet table food and must kill blue- haired girl!!!!"  
  
"Zack! There you are. Where did you go! We gotta hurry up. The buffet line is getting long!"  
  
"FOOD!!!!!" With that, the two ran off to join the line of pilots and friends and family of, to get food.  
  
Alright, sorry that took so long to write but many things have come up. Anyhoo, if you forgot your character, ask in the review. I only really introduced two characters but you'll get to meet the rest later. Don't worry. As for the rest, you know what to do, review! 


	3. Now Things Begin to Fall in Place!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I'm glad you seem to like the story so far. As for the fighting, it'll happen eventually, I'm working on several different ways to make it fair. I don't wanna just pick a team and be like "You win!" Also, the name 'Team Miso Soup' seems to have many of you interested, I'll try to explain that in the story. Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. I do, for the time being, own the characters that my lovely little friends sent me!!  
  
~Another Zoids Tournament  
  
"I am so full that if I ate another sushi or slice of pizza, I would explode."  
  
"Really? Can we test that idea?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn..." Zack then got up to get more spaghetti for himself. Upon reaching the buffet tables, he noticed the spaghetti was gone. "Damn. What else can I eat..." Then he spotted a slice of pizza left. "Mine!!" He charged the slice but got cut off by dark haired guy who grabbed the slice. "THAT'S MINE!!!!!"  
  
"Too bad!" the guy answered and took off with the slice. Zack caught a flash of red, silver and black and the pizza thief was knocked over. "What the hell!!" he threw the attacker off him. "What's your problem!"  
  
"That slice of pizza is mine. Give it here creampuff."  
  
The pizza thief gave a smirk, "Aren't we a loser. Like I'd give you my dessert. Go eat something else moron."  
  
The red, silver and black attacker jumped on the defense, "I'm not a loser, you're the loser!! I bet you're just some guy who saw the buffet and are getting a free meal!!!"  
  
"I'm on a Zoids Team. Who are you? The cheerleader?"  
  
"I'M NOT A CHEERLEADER!!!!!" he held his anger in check and answered. "I'm The Red Dragon, on Team Golden Arches." He proudly puffed out his chest.  
  
"There's no one with such a name. Wait. Let me guess. You must be Monty Humphree. I'm surprised you actually go in public with a name like that." the man started to snickering. "See you later loser. My team will kick your team's ass. Name's Ace. Remember that, you'll be embarrassed of that name when you lose." Ace mockingly saluted him and walked off with the pizza slice.  
  
"I'm so going to kill you by 'accident' Ace. You just wait." Monty got off the ground and brushed his pants off only to be tackled by Zack.  
  
"Gimme my pizza!!!!"  
  
"Huh? Your pizza? You mean mine but some other jerk got it first."  
  
"I want my pizza!!!"  
  
"I already told ya! I DON'T HAVE THE DAMN P-" Monty stopped his rant because some other idiot had jumped up on one of the buffet tables and was announcing how cool he was and how his team would win.  
  
"I, Bit Cloud will win this tournament, get the prize money and torture Harry!" (A/N- If you hate or dislike Harry, cheer at this point!!!)  
  
"BOO!!! YOU SUCK!!!" a voice called out.  
  
Bit whipped around and looked at the crowd, "Who said that! Come say it to my face coward!"  
  
"Fine!" Monty strode forwards and flicked Bit off. "Would you like fries with that?"  
  
Bit blinked and then tackled Monty.  
  
"FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!" Everyone got up and crowded towards Bit and Monty.  
  
Meanwhile, our favorite reporters were watching on with interest.  
  
"I vote for the blond guy."  
  
"Me too. That pizza thief is soooooooo getting his ass kicked!"  
  
"I think they better stop the fightin'!" Bryce strode up and looked at the fight with disdain.  
  
"Wow... My Texas cowboy friend!!" Zack ran over to him and stood there in front of him and stared.  
  
"Ummm... Why ya'll starin'?"  
  
"You're soooooo cool..."  
  
"What's going on! We've got to stop the fight!" A new guy appeared and looked at the fight.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"ZACK!!"  
  
"My name is Victor Frost. We've got to break up the fight because they could be disqualified for fighting amongst themselves!"  
  
"We are defiantly reporting this! Camera crew! Follow me!"  
  
Kevin grabbed Zack and dragged him away from his new 'Texan friend'.  
  
"Alright! This is Kevin with Zack and we are reporting live from the Zoids Tournament with breaking news! God, that sounded lame... Anyway, two of the contestants, Bit Cloud and Monty Humphree, are currently in a fight to the death!! Actually they aren't, but it sounds cooler than a regular brawl. Now we'll go in live to see what's going on and take a poll to see who everyone thinks will win!"  
  
"Excuse me! Miss! Who do you think will win?"  
  
The girl looked up from her book, "Huh?"  
  
"You know, the fight?"  
  
"There's a fight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did the tournament already start?"  
  
"No. Never mind."  
  
"Am I on TV?"  
  
"Yes, for the time being."  
  
"Wow! I want to say hi to everyone at home! And for all of you who don't know me, I'm Aeries Nomeska! I'm on Team Golden Arch!"  
  
"Did you know that your teammate Monty is currently fighting Bit Cloud from the Blitz Team?"  
  
"Is he? Who's winning?" She looked over. Bryce and Victor were trying to break up the fight, Zack had found Snot and was chasing her around with a plastic knife, everyone was cheering everyone else on and a girl with red hair had joined the brawl and was pummeling Monty.  
  
A loud girly shriek was heard, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE BLITZ TEAM ISN'T GOING TO WIN!!!!!! WE'RE GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!!!!!!!"  
  
After this remark, a loud voice yelled "FIGHT!!!!!!!" and Bryce was pushed into the brawl and the whole crowd seemed to jump in the fight.  
  
All of a sudden a loud air horn sounded around and everyone stopped fighting and stared or covered their ears. Seven people had appeared and surrounded the group with air horns in hand.  
  
"Silence, you idiots!" a deep voice commanded.  
  
"I'm not listening to you!" a girl yelled out and then punched Monty in the face. "I'm kicking this loser's ass!"  
  
"Owwww!! I'm gonna club you like a baby seal!!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!!!!"  
  
"YOU CLUB BABY SEALS?!?!?!?! YOU INHUMANE FREAK!!!!"  
  
"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS MONTY HUMPHREE?!"  
  
"KICK HIS ASS, LITTLE GIRL!!!!!"  
  
The girl who punched Monty then looked really pissed. "Who are you calling 'little', buttmunch!!!!" She shook her fist angrily. "I'm in the tournament! I'll kick your ass next!!! FEAR ME!!!! KAT, THE DESTROYER!!!!" She then punched Monty again.  
  
At this point, Ace who had been watching all this, leaned over towards the three other people with him, "Thirty bucks on the kid."  
  
"Yes, with a vocabulary like 'buttmunch', I'm sure she'll win." The bald man gave a smirk. "Since the moron is on my team, I might as well vote for him. If he fails, I can just dispose of him. Twenty bucks."  
  
"Serval. Getting soft are we? I think the girl might win. The idiot wouldn't seriously hurt the girl but she might get him. I wager twenty-five dollars."  
  
"Of course the kid will win. The oaf already got pounded by Lina. I'm surprised that he survived that. I'd have to say twenty-five also."  
  
"Well," Ace conformed, "Serval's going for the idiot while myself, the Doctor and Brad will go for the kid. Say good-bye to your money Serval."  
  
The three snickered as Serval shrugged and they turned back to watch Kat beat up Monty.  
  
A loud voice again spoke, "Stop fighting or I will disqualify all of you."  
  
"Who are you to command us?" Kat demanded.  
  
"We are the higher ups. We are in charge of this tournament. So far, I'm not very impressed with the lot of you."  
  
"Excuse me but who thought of the name 'Team Miso Soup', I'm rather curious." A man called out.  
  
"Ah yes Grit, I figured you would be."  
  
"So you know all of us by name?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Now I suppose all of you are curious to know where your team names came from and why the Blitz Team is the only pre-existing team."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"Hell ya!" Different responses were thrown out.  
  
"All of you find a seat and we'll try to explain this the best we can."  
  
Everyone sat down. Ace, Dr. Ivan Scourge, Serval and brad gave each other looks. The fight would continue later.  
  
"A week ago, even before we started to pick you all for teams, we were picking team names...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"So," a drunken voice slurred, "We should pick dem names."  
  
"Okay, How about... Uhhh... Team Dark Chaos... I need another beer..."  
  
One guy swayed and fell off the bar stool. "Miso Soup." Then he passed out.  
  
"I'm not drunk yet. Are you guys sure you got quality stuff here? How about Team Neostorm.  
  
"Banana..." one guy whispered then also passed out.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"I don't know, make something up. Fred won't know ether way.  
  
"Uhhhh... Silver Fury?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Golden Arch. Hehe... I said golden arch..."  
  
"No more booze for Johnson. Keep the name though."  
  
"Crimson Flare."  
  
"Metal Monkey!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Happy Roses?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Metal Roses?"  
  
"Good enough..."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"And so that's how the names were made."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... So you're say that a bunch of smashed people made our team names at a bar."  
  
"Yup. Basically."  
  
"You are sooooooooooooooo dead when the tournament ends."  
  
"I'll ignore that comment. And well, as for the Blitz Team, there is an odd number of us and we couldn't decide who got name the eight team so we just brought one in!"  
  
"But they have an unfair advantage!"  
  
"Nah... We trust your abilities." At this comment, the higher ups pointed towards some really big buildings. "You will sleep there. I suggest you get acquainted with your teammates and get some sleep. You have three days until the tournament starts. Enjoy yourselves and of course, do your best!" The seven higher ups then climbed into several golf carts that everyone had failed to notice before and drove off.  
  
I know, I know... It was a hasty seeming chapter and I didn't explain the characters to well but I'm planning on doing some once the characters go and meet their other teammates! Bear with me! Also, sorry for taking so long to up-date this beast. I've got mondo writer's block and I'm also trying to up-date some of my other stories. May I suggest you read 'Attack of the Evil Fairies'! It's very good. Check under my authored stories list! Anyhoo, review! 


	4. Meet the Teams! Part 1

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I'm working on it!! I haven't introduced all the characters yet but I'm working as fast as possible! So far, you've all been a great help, reviewing and giving me ideas to help improve the story! I also want to thank Twilight Canel for helping me out with the writer's block and Spectral Abomination and Hamtaro Assasin for reading 'Attack of the Evil Fairies'! Also, it was brought to my attention that I may be spelling Lina wrong. If so, oops! I've found that people spell it either Lina or Leena so I picked one. Anyhoo, I've talked way too much so, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. I do, for the time being, own the characters that my lovely little friends sent me!  
  
~Another Zoids Tournament  
  
As our tale left off, the higher-ups indicated where the contestants would be staying. Since I have not even mentioned half of them, we will now go to the hotel place and perhaps see how the teammates are dealing with each other...  
  
~Blitz Team-  
  
"Hey. Brad! Why do you look so happy? Wait. Let me guess. You made a new friend and most likely cheated him out of his money." Lina bounced over and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Something like that." Brad smirked then continued, "So. Did you enjoy beating the crap out of that moron, Something-or-other Humphree."  
  
"Of course! No one gets away with insulting the Blitz Team!!"  
  
At this point Bit walks in to the room and plops down on the couch. "Why did they give us a weird room like this anyway?"  
  
The room did have an interesting setup. There was a large living room type place with four rooms attached, three of them being bedrooms and the other being the bathroom. There was a small kitchen in the corner and depending, a small mini-bar. The living room contained a couch, two chairs, a small coffee table and a medium sized color TV. This setup was the same for every room.  
  
One of the bedroom doors opened and Jamie came out. "How are we going to make sleeping arrangements? There's five of us and only three rooms!"  
  
"That can be fixed!" Lina announced, "I'll take one room and the rest of you can fight for the two remaining!" At this, Lina disappeared into one of the bedrooms and closed the door, thus killing any argument.  
  
"I'll share a room with Jamie." Brad announced.  
  
"Aw! Come on! I don't want to share with the Doc! He snores!"  
  
"Sorry Bit!"  
  
"This sucks..."  
  
At this point, Dr. Tauros came in talking to a Redler action figure as he flew it in the air. Bit groaned and everyone else snickered. Doctor Tauros stopped short as he noticed his audience. "Uh... Hi guys... What's... Up?"  
  
Jamie, trying to break the ice, jumped in before Bit could comment, "Nothing, we're just discussing rooms. You're rooming with Bit in the far bunkroom, myself and Brad are sharing the middle room and Lina has the last one."  
  
"Oh. Well... Good. Nice to be bunking with you Bit!" At this, he left the room to seek refuge in his bedroom to play with his action figures.  
  
"Weirdo..." (A/N- Do I really need to explain them? If your reading this, you've most likely seen the series.)  
  
~Team Neostorm-  
  
"Well! Howdy ya'll! The name's Bryce Lancer! Nice to meet ya'll!" Bryce smiled and tilted his head to the side slightly, causing his dark brown hair to fall to the side. His smile even reached his bluish-green eyes. Height wise, he was about 6". Bryce wore slightly worn blue jeans with a grey long sleeved shirt and a red bolo with an eagle clasp around his neck. He also wore black western style boots. His belt had a bowie knife attached to it.  
  
Another guy stared back, short cropped hair and dark blue eyes giving him a mysterious look. He was about 5'8". He wore black pants with a grey long sleeved shirt with a navy blue over shirt. He had a pair of gauntlets on and heavy boots. He also had a blue back pack filled with who-knows- what. "Greetings." He glanced around, as if he were looking for something. "My name is Ace."  
  
Both men glanced over at the final person left on the team. She was busy eyeballing the mini-bar, which was locked, since Ace was the only one who was legally old enough to drink and he didn't care to. "Ahem?"  
  
She looked up startled, "Huh?"  
  
Bryce laughed, "It looked like ya'll were tryin' to open the mini-bar with some kind of psychic powers. Sorry lil' missy but you're too young to drink!"  
  
At this she huffed, "You look like you're only eighteen! You can't drink either probably!"  
  
"That's right. I'm not old enough to drink. I think Ace is old enough though but don't you go askin' him for some. Now," he sat down on one of the couches, "If ya'll would be kind enough to give us your name?"  
  
"Snot Brehm and you don't have to preach." At this she pouted. She was quite unusual, with blue hair and a blue eye and a brown eye. She was about 4'8". She sported black baggy pants with chains and straps that hung down with a black half sleeve shirt with a squirrel on it. She also wore a beanie covered in pins and black sneakers.  
  
Ace, who was getting a bit irritated at all of this, spoke up, "May I suggest we pick rooms?"  
  
"Sounds like a fine idea to me. Ya'll can pick first, I have no preference."  
  
At this, Snot jumped up and ran to the far bedroom. "This one is mine." She stuck out her tongue and ran inside, slamming the door.  
  
"Hn... I'll take the other end, you get the middle." Ace then calmly walked to his room, closing the door quietly.  
  
Bryce stood there quietly looking around. "Well... I've seem to have gotten the 'friendly' team." He shook his head and headed towards his room.  
  
~Team Silver Fury-  
  
"Hey! Nice room!" A tall man walked around the room, scoping the place out. He then noticed a girl sitting on one of the couches and a man leaning against the wall. "Sorry! I didn't notice you guys!" He put a hand behind his head and grinned. "I'm Victor Frost! Nice to meet you!" He had white hair with one brown streak in it. He had green eyes that set off his tan skin nicely. He was about 6'5". He wore a nice pair of dark slacks and a green short sleeved button up shirt. He also had on black boots. **(A/N- I hope that's what you had in mind for clothes! ^_^;)  
  
The girl on the couch spoke up, "Hello. My name is Mika. Mika Atsui." She gave a warm smile then looked at the ground. She had bluish- black hair with bright amber eyes. She was about 5'7". She was wearing a black wind breaker with a white shirt underneath and boot cut jeans.  
  
The guy leaning against the wall smirked, "I'm called Dr. Ivan Scourge. You may call me Ivan." He had black spikey hair, with green goggles sitting on his head and gray eyes. He was about 5'9". He wore black slacks and a red long sleeved shirt with a white lab coat over it. He also had black shoes on.  
  
"So?" Victor tried to start conversation. No one took the bait. "It appears we have three bedrooms."  
  
"So it does."  
  
"I'm getting a snack!" Mika stood up and walked over to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge.  
  
"Um... So, Ivan. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I build Zoids."  
  
"Oh. Really? That sound fascinating. What kind?"  
  
"All kinds."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At this point Mika came back with some cheese and crackers and put them on the coffee table. "I'm ready for a nap. I'll see all of you for dinner." She yawned then walked towards the bedrooms and then stopped, "Are they already reserved?"  
  
"I don't think so. Just pick one, I guess..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
After Mika went into the far bedroom, the cheese and crackers were eaten and things got to an uncomfortable silence. Eventually, Ivan went into the other bedroom, leave Victor with the middle bedroom and by himself. He sighed and turned on the TV.  
  
~Team Crimson Flare-  
  
"Well?! We've got an all girl's team! How about that..." The 5'6" dark red haired girl smiled. She had purple eyes that were brought out nicely by her out fit, a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue slacks. She wore a white over coat, with a pair of sneakers and also wore a silver locket around her neck. "My name's Ruby Winter. Great to meet both of you!"  
  
One of the other girls smiled, "Good to see someone's broken the ice." Both girls laughed, the third smiled. "The name's Blue Flyhight." She had dark brown hair and green eyes, which set off her ivory colored skin. She was about 5'9" and wore a sleeveless red shirt, with a star on the back and dark blue jeans. She also wore a nice pair of sneakers. Blue looked over at their final teammate. "Well, you don't have to be shy! It's just us girls!"  
  
The third girl blushed, "Hi. My name's Rayna Tristan but please, call me Ray." The 5'8" crimson haired girl smiled faintly. Her light blue shades covered her eyes. Ray wore a black coat with a white shirt underneath and a pair of blue jeans. She also had on a pair of gloves and boots. "I'm glad my team's at least friendly."  
  
"Same here!" The three all laughed.  
  
Ruby finished laughing, then spoke up, "Say. I wonder how the other team's are doing? Perhaps we should invite some of them over and have a 'getting-to-know-you' party?"  
  
"There's not enough room! And it really wouldn't be nice to only invite two or three teams!" Ray objected.  
  
"True..." Ruby sighed.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude," Blue cut in, "But, my favorite show is on!"  
  
"Alright then! Turn on the TV!!" The three girls jumped on the couch giggling and watched TV.  
  
~To be continued...  
  
So? What do you think? Did I portray your characters right? If not, just let me know in the review! Now, for the rest of you. I only did four teams. This chapter is very long and really long chapters often don't post correctly. (Twilight, you know what I'm talking about, Novel 1?) What I'm saying is, don't worry!! The last four teams will be explained in the next chapter! Anyhoo, I'm always open to suggestions, so feel free to! Review! 


	5. Meet the Teams! Part 2

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Here are the other four teams! Although, once I get the characters explained, it'll be a lot easier trying to explain things! Anyhoo, I think I've figured out how I'm going to do the battles. I'll explain that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. I do, for the time being, own the characters that my lovely little friends sent me!  
  
~Another Zoids Tournament  
  
The four teams: The Blitz Team, Team Neostorm, Team Silver Fury and Team Crimson Flare have introduced. Let's now meet the last four...  
  
~Team Dark Chaos-  
  
"See ya baby!" the girl gave a wave and walked down the hall, swishing her hips and out of sight.  
  
The 5'11" man waved and then walked into his team's room. When he entered, he found a girl and a tall guy. "Hey guys! My name's Jayson. And you my friend," he pointed towards the guy, "Are extremely cute! What's your name?" Jayson had black hair that fell to about mid back and light blue eyes. He wore a pair of loose jeans with a black suit jacket with a tight black shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of black boots.  
  
The guys stared back as the comment sunk in. "Sorry. I don't swing that way." He calmly stated, "And the name's Vamp Smite." Vamp was about 6' and had messy, black hair that was a bit longer than shoulder length with crimson eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with black cargo pants. He also wore black combat boots with black gloves and a black rag tied around his head. He also wore a silver chain around his neck.  
  
"... hehe..." the girl smirked, "That was priceless! The look on your face Vamp..."  
  
"You should be talking. You look like a sniggering little pig."  
  
"Grrr... You will die Vamp, oh yes... You and Monty..."  
  
"Yeah... I'm sure... Unlike Monty, I'm not afraid to beat up small punks like you."  
  
"Punk huh?!?! Take this!!!!!!" The girl charged Vamp and tried to head butt him. Vamp side stepped her and sat down on one of the couches. Kat barreled past him.  
  
"Nice try. Save that energy for the battle field."  
  
"Ummm... Sorry to interrupt your fight but you didn't give your name." Jayson questioned. He then looked at Vamp and muttered, "Too bad..."  
  
"Kat. What about it..." she huffed. She was 5' and had white hair with green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a Care Bear on it and black pants with chains.  
  
Then, there was silence. Kat kept glaring at Vamp, Vamp staying neutral, was content to stare at the wall and Jayson was looking around the room. Finally, the quiet was too much and Jayson spoke up.  
  
"Umm... Sorry to interrupt your 'let's-not-socialize' hour but I'm going off to meet some other people. No offense but you guys bore me to death. I'll take whatever bedroom's left..." With that, he slipped out of the room.  
  
"Good. Now that he's gone, I can take you out without him whining like a little sissy!! You WILL DIE VAMP!!"  
  
~Team Miso Soup-  
  
"Huh. This place isn't half bad." The girl grinned and plopped down on the couch. So? Where's my team..."  
  
Almost if on cue, a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes walked out of one of the bedrooms. "Hi! How are you! My name's Spade. Touji Spade."  
  
Touji wore jeans, a grey shirt and sneakers and was about 6'2".  
  
The girl just stared.  
  
"Not even a snicker? Come on! You know the James Bond stuff right?" An uncomfortable silence ensued. "Okay..." He then looked up as the door opened as a fairly tall man walked in.  
  
"Hey." The man looked around. "This is Team Miso Soup right?"  
  
"Yes..." the girl answered. She then looked back towards Touji who was whistling quietly.  
  
"I'm guessing you're glad I showed up." She nodded. "Well? Have you started introductions?"  
  
"Yeah but I'll start then again! I'm Touji Spade!"  
  
Finally the girl spoke up, "I'm Star Bolter." Star was 5'7" with hazel eyes and auburn hair in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a tee with some Nikes.  
  
"Great to meet ya. The name's Grit." Grit was 5'11" black spikey hair, wearing a cowboy hat over it. He wore jeans and a long, loose military jacket. "If ya'll don't mind, I'll be headin' for a nap. I've had one heck of a day."  
  
"Ummm... Okay..." Star glanced over at Touji then at Grit. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll watch TV then." Touji grinned then flopped on one of the couches.  
  
There then was another uncomfortable silence. "Uh... See both of you later." Star left. Grit waved, then nodded to Touji and headed to a bedroom. Soon you could hear soft snoring.  
  
Touji sat by himself on the couch. "Well, at least things are going better than I'd hoped..." He leaned back and flipped the TV on.  
  
~Team Golden Arch-  
  
"Dude!!! That little... I'll pound her next time..." An angry man paced back and forth while the other two watched with interest.  
  
"Ummm... Could you st-"  
  
"NO! Do not interfere with my plotting. That kid must be taken out. No one insults The Red Dragon in public and gets away with it."  
  
One of the others watching him pace finally spoke, "You're too soft."  
  
"What!?" the angry man hissed.  
  
"You could have easily pummeled her. You're twice her size and possess twice her strength. But you didn't use these to your advantage. Then the red head from the Blitz Team attacked and again, you did nothing. Why."  
  
The room was then silent. Finally the angry man spoke, "What are you talking about. I don't hit little defenseless girls. There's no thrill in doing so."  
  
"So the little defenseless girls gave you those scratches on your face and the bruise showing on your neck."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"I'm just saying you need to improve. If you don't and you fail us in the fight, I'll have to kill you myself." The man finished his speech and leaned against the wall. "If you're going to be on the team, I need to know you'll do your job. My name is Serval." At this comment, the angry man paled. "I see you've heard of me? Good. Then perhaps you'll be willing to take a different tone with me."  
  
Serval was a rather intimidating man with a bald head and red eyes. Standing at 5'11" and being built like a tank, one could not but think he was going to rip out your heart and eat it. He wore a motorcycle jacket with jeans, a pale green tee and boots. **(A/N- Hehe... Sorry 'bout that but I was having fun. I don't think he'd rip out your heart and eat it but you never know...)  
  
The third in the group looked up, "Oh! You're that mercenary!!" She gave a smile and went back to reading her book. Then she looked up again, "I was on TV today!! It was fun! By the way, I'm Aeries Nomeska!" She then went back to reading her book.  
  
Aeries wore a white shirt with a glittery phoenix on the back and black jeans. She also wore a gold phoenix pendant around her neck. She had long, dark brown hair with eyes that changed from brown, hazel and green depending on her mood and was about 5'9".  
  
The two guys looked kind of puzzled. Serval gave angry man a questioning look and angry man shrugged his shoulders. Finally Mr. angry spoke up, "Well since you've all introduced yourselves, so shall I! I'm am known as The Red Dragon." He smirked with satisfaction.  
  
"That's not your name silly!" Aeries had once again enter the conversation. "You name is Monty Humphree!" She then went back to reading her book.  
  
Monty( aka Mr. angry man) sputtered. "No! That is not my name!" Monty was 5'10" and had black hair with red streaks, wearing it in a low ponytail. He also wore red contacts so we don't know his real eye color. He wore long, black, baggy pants with a red long sleeve shirt with a dragon emblem on it. Over the shirt he had on a silver button up shirt that was open. He also wore fingerless gloves, a thick leather choker and white sneakers.  
  
Serval cracked a big grin, "No wonder they were beating you up..." Then he started laughing. Monty turned red and went to attack him but thought better of it. He then went humiliated into one of the bedrooms and closed the door.  
  
Aeries looked up at Serval, "You're mean. I was going to laugh when he left." She then smiled.  
  
~Team Metal Rose-  
  
A boy walked into the room and flopped on the couch. "Nice digs!!" He then looked expectantly towards the door, waiting for his teammates to show up. Moments later, a girl with fiery red hair walked in and looked around the room.  
  
"Huh. Not bad..." She then noticed the boy on the couch, "Oh, didn't notice ya there. How are ya!!!"  
  
"Me, I'm doing fine." The boy replied. Then the final team member walked in. She looked at her teammates and gave a faint smile. "Hello. If you both will excuse me, I'll be heading to my room."  
  
The red head spoke up, "Wait! You didn't even tell us your name!"  
  
"Mercedes Bonita." She was fairly tall at 5'10" and had straight black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, leather tank top with matching blue, leather pants. She also had black boots and black fingerless gloves. Over this, she had on a blue trench coat. Various scars could be seen here and there.  
  
"My name's Ibrihim Arttilies," the boy cut in, "and I'm glad to be on a team with beautiful ladies." Ibrihim had green eyes and hair and stood at 5'4". He wore a shirt with Spike from Cowboy Bebop, black baggy pants and a long trench coat. He also had a black hat on that said Zoids, black sneakers and some sunglasses.  
  
"...Ummm... Thanks I guess!! And I guess it's my turn! My name's Karbon!" Karbon was 5'9" and had a fiery red mane of hair with vivid purple eyes. She wore a tight purple jumpsuit and black fingerless gloves. Her nose was sort of beaklike and she sorta had the fang look going for her teeth.  
  
(A/N- I was looking at your profile and I realized that I have no idea what your Zoid is. You put Nidhoggr down and it's a dragon type. Since I didn't know, I put your outfit as purple to match your eyes. Could you clarify it or possibly pick another Zoid? I'm sorry about that!! ^_^;)  
  
While Karbon was talking, Mercedes had disappeared into her room and Ibrihim was busy staring off where Mercedes had left. "Hey?! Are you even paying attention?!"  
  
"No- I mean... Yes... Very fascinating..."  
  
"...You do realize I will now have to kill you."  
  
"Huh- What?!"  
  
"Stop ignoring me!" Karbon started to advance Ibrihim and bared her fangs. He squeaked and dove over the couch.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!!!"  
  
So? I hope you enjoyed it! I spent a very long time trying to put together this part. I'm so busy with my other stories. Here's some advice, never try to run seven stories at once. Writer's block and lack of time tend to attack you. Also, I've got a new Gundam Wing story up, if anyone's interested. It's called 'The Kingdom of Sanc'. It's a big Relena basher, just to warn ya. Anyhoo, I'll try to start the actual tournament very soon. I've devised a way to work this out with dice. In a way, it's like Dungeons and Dragons with the dices rolling stuff. */*IMPORTANT: If you remember your attacks for your Zoids, base their damage on a 1-10 scale, 10 being the most damage. Also tell me if this attack tends to hit home a lot or sometimes or very minimal. Thanks!!! If you don't remember, tell me and I'll tell you. Review!! 


	6. Training before the battle

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! First off, I wanna give a shout out to Twilight Canel for helping me through writer's block. And second, I wanna thank you guys for being so patient with me. I take for ever to put up new chapters. I'm rather surprised with people and their rating on their Zoids. You gave your Zoids some rather powerful attacks that hit home often. It's going to be quite a fight, when I get to it... If you didn't give me your attack info, I'll explain what to do at the end. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids. I do, for the time being, own the characters that my lovely little friends sent me!**

**Another Zoids Tournament**

**RING A very loud and not ignorable bell rang loudly through the air around 9am. Least to say, except for the few who were already up, the rest of the contestants weren't too happy.**

**The Main Building (Where the higher-ups told the crew about how the names were picked...)**

**"Hey! Kevin! Everyone's arriving!!" Zack flailed his arms around, jumping up and down.**

**Kevin looked over at Zack and muttered, "Moron..."**

**Moments later, most of the contestants had shown up and were chatting, some rather angrily, about being woken up early and what-not. Then a large screen started to unroll down the side of one of the buildings. The chatter ceased and the higher-ups appeared, all sitting in nice leather chairs with glasses of lemonade.**

**"Good. Glad to see you're all up and haven't killed each other yet." The higher-ups smiled. "You must be wondering why we woke you up so early. Since tomorrow is the beginning of the tournament, we've decided to give you some training activities to help let you and your teammates learn how each other fight and hopefully learn to work together."**

**There was murmuring in the crowd.**

**"And so, if you would care to enter through the front door of this building and make your way to the bottom floor, we'll begin."**

**The front doors opened and the crowd made its way towards them and entered the building.**

**"Hey... Kevin?" Zack was staring at some of the leaves on the ground.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Shouldn't we be following them into the building?"**

**"Yup!" And with that, the two boys plus the three or so people on camera crew raced off to the building to follow the crowd.**

**The Bottom Floor of the Building a.k.a. The Training Room-**

**When they made it to the bottom floor, they found a very large room with yet another screen in which the higher-ups sat. "Good. Now let's get started. Please break up into your teams."**

**There was some shuffling and pushing but eventually there were eight teams.**

**"Good. When I call your team name, you and the rest of your team must make it across the span of this room together."**

**There was more murmuring and finally a voice spoke up, "What will this accomplish?"**

**"You'll see... Team Neostorm!"**

**"This is dumb!!" Snot complained as she, Bryce and Ace ran across the room. They stopped at the end and waited for further directions. When the higher-ups didn't say anything, Ace shot a glare at the screen.**

**"Alright, how about Team Miso Soup!"**

**The three watched the next team run over and the next team and the next. When all eight teams ran across the room, a loud and familiar voice yelled out at the higher-ups.**

**"That was stupid? Where was the challenge. All we did was run across a room? What the hell was the point of it?!!" It was Monty, the "Red Dragon". He puffed out his chest and tried to look tough.**

**Ace smirked, Monty was being a moron again. Least to say, if Monty was around, he'd get to see some violence and Ace loved to watch someone beat up Monty.**

**The lead higher-ups shook his finger at Monty, "Watch your language my boy. That was a warm up. Plus we just wanted to see you run." The higher-ups all snickered.**

**The last comment pissed off many people. The air was soon filled with colorful language.**

**"Dude! Kevin! Are you getting all of this?!" Zack excitedly watched a girl with fiery red hair beat the crap out of a kid with green hair. Zack watched this with interest. He had to admit, the girl could definitely pack a punch.**

**Kevin though, wasn't paying attention to Zack, he was busy staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had pretty auburn hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. Kevin stood there, staring at her until Zack gave him a shove and yelled to him to hurry up. The next part of the training was going to happen.**

**Kevin followed Zack but kept looking back. Who was she? Suddenly a tall blonde guy walked up to her.**

**"Hey Star!" She gave him an annoyed look. "What? You're still mad at me for that little accident?" **

**"Go away Touji." She huffed and walked off. **

**Flashback-**

**"Hey! What's this?" Touji picked up a bottle of hair spray off the bathroom counter and unscrewed the cap to look at it.**

**Star's voice was heard from the living room. "I hope you're not playing with any of my stuff."**

**"...No..." He turn, spilling a lot of hairspray on one of the towels. Star's towel. "Crap..." he muttered.**

**Later that night when Star went to take her shower, much to her surprise, her towel was stiff and smelt like hairspray. She was pissed.**

**End flashback-**

**Star... Kevin smiled. Her name was Star...**

**Kevin then found himself on the ground. Zack was doing a victory dance. "Dude! I call your name for like three minutes and all you did was stare! What were you looking at anyway?"**

**"Nothing..."**

**"Come on Kevin! Bullsh-" Zack was cut off when he was shoved to the ground. "What the hell!" Snot walked away laughing at him. Zack's face grew red with embarrassment. She had caught him off guard. Oh, she would definitely die now.**

**The lead higher-up was speaking again, "If all of you will step against the wall for a moment, the floor will open up into your next challenge." There was the shuffling of feet and soon the floor was empty in the middle. The floor did indeed open to reveal a large ball pit filled with colorful plastic balls.**

**There was a long silence, most likely in disbelief, followed by laughter and mockery. When it had all died down, a man with a wardrobe of black stepped forwards, "I think that you are just playing with us. This so called 'training' is a waste of my time. I'm done taking part in your little games."**

**"You don't like our training Vamp?" one of the higher-ups questioned with fake hurt on his face.**

**"No and if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving to my room. I'll go do some real training." He turned and headed towards the door. His two teammates, Jayson and Kat, shrugged and followed after him. Many others left after them. Soon, the room was empty. **

**The lead higher-up sighed. "Well," he turned off the screen connections, "There goes our fun for the day." The others nodded. "Well, what do you think we should do?" The question was answered when there was a knock on the door and Ace slipped inside. He gave a quick salute and began, "I've begun to 'befriend' my team as you ordered. The Zoids they have might be of use. A Griffon, custom made, much like a shadow fox, and a Redler."**

**"Excellent. You're sure they don't know who you are?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good, good... I want another report tomorrow Ace. If anything comes up, we'll be in contact with you."**

**"Sir." Ace saluted again and slipped out.**

**"He's such a good spy. Maybe those Zoids might be nice. The Backdraft could always use another weapon." The group laughed and sent for a round of drinks.**

**Blitz Team-**

**"I don't trust those higher-ups." Bit was ranting to himself again as he lay sprawled on the couch.**

**"I don't think anyone does." Brad commented this as he walked by on the way to his shared room.**

**The bathroom door sprang open and Dr. Tauros walked out in a pair of swim trunks and a snorkel and mask on. He had an armful of little Zoid action figures. He stopped dead when he saw Bit, Brad and Lina. Brad was in the process of opening the door when he stopped to stare, Bit was still sprawled and Lina had been raiding the fridge. The door to the room open and Jamie walked in.**

**"Um, hi guys... Didn't realize you'd be back so soon." He ran into his shared room.**

**The laughter could be heard in all the surrounded rooms.**

****

**Sorry to cut it off like this. I'm not happy with the way this chapter came out but I delayed to long and needed to update this thing. Hopefully you like it more than I do.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!: If you have not given me info on your attacks, please do! If you remember your attacks for your Zoids, base their damage on a 1-10 scale, 10 being the most damage. Also tell me if this attack tends to hit home a lot or sometimes or very minimal. **

**Also, if you don't remember your Zoids attacks, make them up. I'll adjust your profiles to fit the new attacks. My junior year in high school just started and personally, I'm too lazy do actually do much right now.**

**Thank you! If you don't tell me what I need to know, I'll make it up myself and you won't have a say in what I do. **The actual fighting will begin in the next chapter!!** Please review!**


	7. Merry Whatever you Celebrate!

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Since I'm incredibly lazy and still trying to make the next chapter work, I've decided to post something since I haven't up-dated in forever!! Please don't hate me!!! I've had lots of stuff going on and haven't up-dated any of my stories recently. Hopefully after the buzz of Christmas, I should have the next real chapter ready for you!!!! So, for your viewing entertainment, I give you Zack and Kevin in my little holiday special... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids.**

**Merry Christmas/ Hanukah/ Kwanzaa/ Whatever you celebrate!!!!**

**"Zack!! Hurry up!! It's bad enough the TV station is making us go with **

**them..." Kevin started to slowly walk towards the door and went outside. Everything was covered in a thick coating of white fluff. "I hate snow, it's so cold..."**

**"I love it!!" Zack barreled past Kevin and jumped face first into a small pile of it. "It's gonna be soooooooooo much fun!! We'll have snowball fights, and make snowmen and make snow angels and drink hot chocolate and go sledding and build snow forts and burry that obnoxious little s-"**

**"Zack! Come on! We're late!!" Kevin was already down the road waving and yelling at him.**

**"Wait for me!!!!!" the blond-haired doof ran after him.**

**--**

**"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry..." All the contestants were told that if they wanted to keep the apartment rooms they had, they were required to Christmas caroling, not that it was hard to make some of them carol...**

**"That was lovely..." the nice elderly lady said as she fell asleep in her chair. Zack groaned. They were singing for elderly people who weren't even staying awake. So much for this being fun.**

**Zack glanced around. Some contestants were singing and having a great time. Others were mouthing the words and pretending. And some were standing around nodding at each other with evil grins on their faces… Wait!!! Zack watched two people with evil grins go into the middle of the caroling group. Moments later, the most horrible singing voices ever began to sing Jingle Bells.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Mass panic ensued as old people, staff, the carolers and anyone else in a 30ft radius ran to escape Ace and Karbon who were purposely singing. When everyone left, the two stopped and Ace smirked. "That's why I don't sing."**

**--**

**"I think they ruptured my eardrums!!" Zack sat on the floor in the middle of the lobby and watched all the other pilots mumble about the cold and the nasty singers. **

**"I knew this was a bad idea..." Kevin began to pace when he noticed Star walking towards him. Time seemed to slow and a nice song began to play. Kevin stared in awe.**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"Uhhh... Yes?"**

**"There's something tailing off your shoe. I figured I should tell you before you got to embarrassed."**

**"Oh. Thanks..." Kevin looked down to see a long piece of toilet paper. "Crap. N she must think I'm a loser!!!"**

**"But you are!" Zack chimed in as he scanned the crowd in search f someone of torture.**

**Smack "Owwww!!!! Kevin!!! What was that for?"**

**--**

**Ummmm... I haven't up-dated this in forever and I'm still not done with the first big fight chapter so I decided to make a filler. Ummm... I guess all I can say is, it's coming soon and Merry Whatever you celebrate!!!!**

**P.S.- I know the chapter is short and horribly made but, on short time due to school and holiday stuff, it's what I could do. ;**


	8. Filler Again! Please don't eat me!

**Hey! The Rogue Prince here! I'm very, very sorry to say this but my computer crashed a while ago, hence me not up-dating anything! I've lost all the data I had saved in here and I'm so flustered with everything going on in the "real-world" that I don't have the time to go through all the chapters and reviews and get back all the info. So please, I have to ask all of ya a favor:**

**Could you go through and piece together your characters again? I know I should do it but if it's left to me, you're not gonna see another chapter for quite a while. I have way too much going on right now and I feel bad for neglecting my fanfiction stories. Please! If you could do that, I'll try my best to throw another chapter out for all of ya! Thankies! **

**Alright, since I've got nothing as of now, I'll give you yet another filler until I'm back on track. Thanks for bearing with me!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zoids but for the time being, I own the characters my lovely friends sent to me.**

**Kevin's Birthday Adventure  
****Setting: Kevin's house  
****Time: Read the title!  
****Summery: Why would I give you one of those?  
****Importance: Filler!**

**-Not Another Zoids Tournament- Filler Again**

"**Kevin! Come on! Come play!" Zack was yelling from the front yard up to Kevin's window.**

"**Zack! Go away! I'm trying to take a nap!" Kevin rolled over and tried to fall asleep but Zack's persistent yelling finally made him climb out of bed and stare at his not so bright friend dancing around his front yard.**

"**Good! You're up! Come out!" Zack stared expectantly up at Kevin, who in turn, slammed his window shut and pulled the shade. All was silent until...**

"**Kevin! Come here! I think you computer got a virus!"**

"**WHAT!" Kevin's head shot up from his nice fluffy pillow on his bed when he heard Zack. He half climbed, half fell out of his bed and practically ran into the door frame in his haste. How did Zack get into his house and on to his precious baby? "If you did something Zack, I'll KILL you!" He ran down the hall and fell own the stairs only to find something that threw the poor boy off guard.**

**Kevin's den was filled with people. Who had party hats. And balloons. And a big cake. "Surprise?"**

**Kevin stared at the gathering of people and Zack, who was sitting on the floor next to a pile of presents. "Wha... How... Did my computer get a virus?"**

"**No but considering you value it more than life, that was the only threat I could think of to get you down here." Zack smiled, "Now, since the birthday boy is here, we can get drunk!" He quickly was smacked and a small girl Kevin had never seen before handed him a small present.**

"**Here! This one's from me n' grandma."**

"**Ummmm... Thanks..." He stared at the pink wrapped package in his hand, deciding whether it was safe to open. Finally, he opened it and found a small action kit model of a Rev Raptor. He gave a small grin, "Thanks."**

**The little girl giggled and disappeared behind some people. The party continued throughout the day with a bunch of strange people that Zack seemed to know.**

**The party finally ended with many people wishing Kevin a happy birthday and leaving. Soon Kevin and Zack were the only ones left. Kevin finally asked the question that had been plaguing him since he found the party downstairs, "Zack? Who were all those people?"**

"**Just a figment of your imagination..." Everything around them swirled and Dr. Tauros woke up.**

"**What was that about. Those two seemed familiar... Ah! The two reporters! But what were they doing-" he was cut off as a pillow hit him in the side of the face.**

"**Doc! Shut up! Some of us are trying to get some shut eye. Big tournament tomorrow!" Bit rolled back over and promptly fell back asleep.**

**Dr. Tauros sighed and stared at the ceiling. No more late night munchies for him.**

**-**

**Gah! I know you're going to tell me you're disappointed and irritated that this happened but I'm sorry! .; I know I always give the excuse that I'm busy but I really am when I say it! I hope you have room in your hearts to forgive me and help out! Review and be nice please!**


End file.
